


Scars

by Peko Pekoyama (PekoPekoyama)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can only hope I've done this ship justice.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPekoyama/pseuds/Peko%20Pekoyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their fields of expertise, it isn't very uncommon to return with a scar or bruise or two. It's a form of remembrance on what to do and what not to do, as well as a physical representation that not everyone can achieve perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

They both carry physical and mental scars.

The weights of their past and completely separate upbringings drag along behind them, never truly leaving, almost always present. The visible scars will eventually fade over time, but these won’t.

Suffice to say, neither of them see their physical scars in the same light as the ones that reside in their heads. They remain covered, but in intimate situations are unable to be anything but as clear as day.

With a quiet ease, Gundam’s pale fingertips run over the marks along the inside creases of her knuckles, reminding them both ever so casually of the touch he had granted her eons ago. Occasionally, Peko will accidentally nick herself when handling one of her many blades, leaving behind certain reminders on her hands and over her skin. She’s never been cut deep enough for it to be serious, and he trusts her natural skill to keep herself safe.

Her palms aren’t rough from her kendo matches or the common wear and tear they experience throughout the day, and he finds an odd comfort and warmth from feeling them against his own. Or, rather, the hand he has exposed to her.

Peko takes his hands in hers now, flipping the left over easily to grant her access to a majority of his arm. Her motions are hesitant as she moves her lips just slightly to brush against his, their previously close proximity working in her favor. Gundam lets out a sigh against her skin, causing her to pull back just a small amount and glance down at his arm, beginning to unravel the bandages covering it slowly and with care.

Underneath the cloth are scrapes and cuts from handling his animals, a sight that is as unsurprising to everyone else as it is to her in this moment, given his talent. Peko knows that he would never foolishly put himself in danger and would never be daft enough to accept any challenge that would leave him as anything but the victor. Due to this knowledge, she’s left without a worry in her mind.

Her fingertips trace over a particularly long and deep gash that has just begun to heal. Gundam breathes the name of the creature that caused it into the air between them, the name alone causing her interest to be piqued. Peko slides herself closer, uncovered crimson eyes trailing over his face before they meet his pale ones (Both, now, seeing as they have taken down their defenses).

She asks him to tell her about it. What happened? How does it typically act? Will she be able to join him someday as he tends to it?

Gundam laughs lowly, something that would typically pass off as a “dark chuckle”. In their current position and closeness, it’s nothing more than a breathy noise that’s music to her ears.

Effortlessly, he begins to answer her inquiries, telling her tales of the beast that left its mark in his skin. Peko listens on with a disguised eagerness, contented with listening to him go on for as long as he feels the need to about a world she so yearns to experience.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for what most likely seems like a crack ship to you, but after seeing Peko's first free time (and other various reasons that I blame wholly on my friends and roleplaying experiences), I can't help but feel as if these two would make a cute pair.


End file.
